


The boys are back and they’re looking for trouble

by accol



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Orgy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor x Murphy drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boys are back and they’re looking for trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Boys are Back" by the Dropkick Murphys.

_Anonymous asked: After a particularly difficult kill, the twins are left with bruises, sore as hell, but still high on adrenaline. Either hard/rough fuck, or slow/loving sex._

“Get in the fucking shower,” Connor mumbled, stubbing out his cigarette on the edge of the coffee table, calling it close enough for a guy with a probably broken rib.  He tugged Murphy’s shirt over his head with one hand, cradling his sore side with his other; he ran a thumb across the smear of drying blood on Murphy’s eyebrow, trying to see if it was a cut or someone else’s gore that’d splattered there.

Murphy groaned when Connor manhandled him under the hot water, grime washing down off of him in dirty rivulets; he clung to Connor when he joined him under the too-hot spray, his fingers digging in to all of the bruises, probably leaving fucking more even as he kissed Connor’s newly clean skin, nipping along the tendons of his neck. 

Connor shoved a hand between Murphy’s thighs, forcing his fingertip against his hole; Murphy nodded eagerly, head lolling a little, mouth open against Connor’s and breath coming fast… this was gonna hurt like motherfuck, but at least they’d sleep good after a round in the shower.

 

****

 

_Anonymous asked: Gun kink_

“Aye, that’s it,” Connor said when Murphy let his lips fall open and the metal of the gun barrel touch the tip of his tongue.  Connor’s left hand worked open his belt with a couple of quick jerks, then his brother’s, keeping a close eye on Murphy’s mouth as it worked the gun like it was his own dick.  “Aye,” he said again, voice gravelly with lust as saliva glinted in the low light.  Murphy’s rough hand closed around both of their cocks while he blew the gun, fucking taking it right down to the chamber while he looked Connor in the eyes.  The danger of it made Connor’s thigh muscles shake as Murphy worked them both over, it made his knuckles white on the grip, and he felt every lick of Murphy’s tongue like it was on his skin.

 

****

_Anonymous asked: Murphy/Connor/OMCs, gangbang_

The big fucker they’d picked up at the pub had a fantastic cock, uncut and curved a little to the left; Murphy could already see Connor licking his lips, his eyes burning with obvious interest and his fingers working his belt buckle open.  Then there was the two wiry guys, acting like they were tweaking and tongue fucking each other on the couch like they hadn’t eaten for fucking a year; Connor grabbed one of them by the back of the neck and shoved him to his knees, pushing his cock to the kid’s lips.  Connor hissed and locked eyes with Murphy; his tongue parted his lips slowly, stroking across them.  Murphy grabbed the other twink and pushed him down behind Connor’s ass, shoving his face against his crack and guiding him to lick him open.  The big dude’s cock was gonna stretch him so fucking wide…


End file.
